Amor, Sexo y Otras cosas
by Mentes Perversas
Summary: América decirle hacer un favor a la comunidad el cual consiste en suavizar el carácter de Inglaterra, pero poco a poco cae en su mentira. Lo coloco en M debido al lenguaje que ocupa y a las situaciones de los personajes. Unión de mis 3 anteriores Fics (Capricho, Celos y Lujuria) para evitar confusiones futuras, además de que decidí retomarlo.
1. Capricho

**Por fin me digne a juntar y continuar con este escrito,** **los Fics de Capricho, Celos y Lujuria, para que no se pierda el hilo. COSA QUE DEBÍ HACER DESDE UN PRINCIPIO XDDD además de que hice algunas modificaciones, espero y sea de su agrado.**

**Hetalia no es de mi propiedad, enserio debo de poner eso¿? Todos sabemos a quién pertenece. XDD las perversiones si :B**

**Capricho**

Todo empezó por un simple capricho de América. Un día llego a su mente la idea de ¿Por qué Iggy era amargado? La razón sería porque no tiene nadie con quien salir. Concluyó, por lo que se propuso ser el novio de Inglaterra, ¿Qué tiene de malo?, puesto que él es un héroe su misión era hacer el bien a los demás. Empezó con una llamada invitándolo a salir, 5 citas más y se le declaró, su propuesta fue correspondida con un beso al dejar a Inglaterra en el portón de su casa.

Ya había superado la primera prueba, la cual era que Inglaterra lo dejara entrar en su vida, ahora lo segundo era el endulzar el carácter de su "novio" pasaron unas cuantas semanas y notó mejoría en el carácter de su amado, pero poco a poco fue cayendo en su propia "mentira". Que de una forma u otra terminó en la cama con Inglaterra, aún sin llegar a tener un encuentro. Inglaterra se situaba encima de América propiciándole caricias a éste.

Arthur se acercó al oído de su amante y susurró -¿Qué acaso no quieres pasar a algo más?- La voz de Inglaterra sonaba excitada y era muy provocativa para América

Alfred trató de calmarse un poco -no es eso… solo que no quiero que sea muy rápido- se escuchaba nervioso. Arthur empezó a estimular el miembro de Alfred -Pero si ya llevamos un buen rato así- El ojiverde muerde el hombro de su acompañante para incitarlo a continuar. El menor soltó un gemido de placer, nunca pensó que su "hermano mayor" hiciera ese tipo de cosas.

Arthur bajó hacia el abdomen de Alfred y se abrió paso a lamer en dirección a su miembro -¿No me digas que lo deje hasta aquí?- soltando una risita.

Alfred ya no podía resistirse, no negaba que él era heterosexual pero con Arthur conoció otro tipo de placer, uno que nunca imaginó que un hombre pudiera dar, él quería seguir, pero no dejaba de ver a Arthur como un hermano, pensaba que si seguía no sabría cómo verlo a la mañana, la mente de Alfred era una batalla; por un lado quería hacer suyo a Arthur, pero por el otro sabía que ya había llegado demasiado lejos con su cometido. De pronto Alfred fue sacado de sus pensamientos al sentir la boca de Inglaterra en su miembro, chupándolo de tal manera que lo volvía loco. Gimiendo de placer mientras sujetaba de la cabeza de Arthur con fuerza logrando así que Inglaterra tragara su miembro completo, hasta que sintió las manos de Arthur apretándo sus piernas.

-Idiota me estoy ahogando y tu perdido- El inglés soltó molesto

Alfred solo suspiro –Lo siento pero estabas muy bien, no pude evitarlo- rasguñó sensualmente la espalda de Inglaterra provocándole sonrojo. Aprovechando el momento para ponerse encima de la madre patria y tomar el control, deseando entrar en Inglaterra.

-¡¿Qué haces?!- Inquirió sorprendido el rubio por el cambio de posición.

Con voz profunda el castaño susurró al oído de su igual -Solo relájate- procediendo a masturbarlo…. Solo para empezar.


	2. Celos

**Celos**

Después de aquella noche en la que llegó al cielo con el inglés, El ojiazul no podía desprenderse de los olores de su amante, cada que cerraba los ojos, recordaba como Arthur gemía su nombre y lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas, recordaba su tersa piel, simplemente esa fue la noche perfecta.

Alfred que estaba en plena junta de naciones, no se percató de lo que su traviesa mente provocó en él; hasta que alguien se le acercó tomándolo por el hombro y llamándolo.

-América… oye, idiota presta atención a lo que digo- el tono fue áspero algo común en Inglaterra -maldita sea te estoy hablando mocoso- volvió a insistir pero esta vez sacudió el hombro del estadounidense. El castaño estaba un poco ido pero logró contestar –Si te escuche- volteó a ver a su interlocutor pero no directamente a los ojos, sentía que si le veía se lanzaría para hacerle suyo.

-Entonces dime que fue lo que dije- El mayor se puso autoritario, nada nuevo en él, por lo que nuestro héroe optó por mentir – ¿Para qué haces que repita las cosas?-retirando la suave mano de Arthur de su hombro. Molesto Inglaterra, escudriñó las palabras necesarias para hacer ver al menor como un idiota –Debido a que eres peor que un bebé, necesitas que estén detrás de ti- golpe bajo para el soñador; algo molesto contestó –Más bien te gusta que yo esté atrás de ti- lo dijo en voz casi imperceptible. – ¿Disculpa? No te escuché- comentó Inglaterra. Alfred se puso de pie –no dije nada, mejor me retiro- a continuación recogió sus cosas y se fue de la sala; dejando molestó a Inglaterra pero como no gustaba de hacer escenas…. A veces, no le dio más importancia por lo que continuó en la reunión.

América salió del edificio como si nada, dejando a medias la junta –Le preguntaré a Japón como quedó todo- suspirando. Tratando de sacarse de la mente aquel momento de pasión, estuvo paseándose por toda la ciudad, pero nada logró su caminata. Ya con hambre decidió ir al Mc Donald's más cercano, terminando su comida; optó por dirigirse a su hotel. Saliendo del establecimiento, su mirada se posó en una sex-shop, inconscientemente llegando a su cuarto miró lo que en su momento de estupidez compró; unas esposas, desensibilizadores, látigo, una mordaza, un dildo y varios condones tricolores (rojo, blanco y azul)… para no perder lo patriótico.

-but… what the hell?- con voz impresionada e interrogativa –Emm nunca he ocupado la mayoría de esto… mmm ¿Por qué lo compre?- tratando de encontrar una razón, momento en el que cerró sus ojos y recordó su noche con Arthur, ruborizándose.

En ese momento alguien tocó a su puerta. Trató de calmarse y guardar lo que había comprado, se dirigía a la puerta y vociferó – ¿Quién es?- mientras tomaba la perilla de la puerta. -¿Qué acaso no puedo venir de vez en cuando mon amour?- se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta.

-Ah… Eres tú- se escuchó un poco decepcionado, si más opción giró la perilla y abrió a su "invitado" –Pasa- se hizo a un lado –Y ¿a qué se debe tu visita Francia?- tratando de hablar lo más cortés. -Pues me preocupé de que te fueras de la reunión así como si nada- habló tranquilamente. -Ya… ¿Cuál es tu motivo?- le alegó mordazmente el estadounidense al rubio. -¿No me crees petit?- pausó por un momento hasta que vio la cara de su acompañante seria –bueno, bueno, solo quiero saber ¿por qué te sonrojaste y no viste a los ojos a ma chérie Angleterre?- lo miró maliciosamente mientras peinaba su cabellera con sus largos dedos.

-Sabes no es muy agradable tu presencia- le correspondió inquisitivamente. ¿Por qué llamaba a su Inglaterra amorcito?, no tenía ninguna relación con él…. –Espera-…. La mente de América se dijo, y empezó a formular – ¿Por qué digo que Inglaterra es mío?, bueno si tenemos una relación... pero es solo por... OMG, ¡¿de verdad lo amo?! o ¡¿me metí tanto en el papel!- solo se levantó y trató de correr a Francis para aclarar sus ideas.

-Oh, veo que ya llegaste a la conclusión petit, bueno… Si vas a tener un encuentro con Angleterre procura no lastimarlo, él es muy sensible, mira que lo digo yo, él es igual a una rosa… Bueno excepto por el carácter- fue lo último que dijo Francia al ser sacado por Alfred de su habitación. -¡Pero que rayos! ¿Cómo que él lo sabe?… waaaaaaaaaaa… ese barbón- por primera vez Alfred había experimentado unos celos descomunales –Creo que debo aclarar esto con MI Inglaterra- cogiendo su celular con fuerza llamando a su pareja, tenían que hablar seriamente.


	3. Lujuria parte 1

Nota: la vista que tiene Arttie de Praga es esta www. Disfrutapraga fotos/ de-noche no olviden juntar el link

**Lujuria**

Arthur disfrutaba de su té, sentado en el palco de su habitación, de la cual le mostraba una bella vista de Praga; fusionando el bello azul del cielo con las nubes cubriendo el panorama, recordándole los ojos de Alfred, el puente de Carlos, la plaza de la ciudad vieja, la iglesia de Tyn y sobre todo esto resaltaba de entre aquellas construcciones el castillo de Praga, todas aquellas maravillas iluminadas, y como un bono toda aquella belleza se plasmaba el río Moldava.

Había llegado tarde a su cuarto debido a que se quedó un rato después de la junta para arreglar unos papeles.

*flash back*

-Y con esto damos terminada la junta…. Bueno eso creo, que alguien le informe a América por favor como quedó todo- fue lo que salió de la boca de Alemania, como siempre tratando de seguir el protocolo –Inglaterra, espera un momento por favor- expresó el germano. Ya que los demás países salieran, el alemán hablo con él –Me gustaría que fueses tú quien le dijera a América como quedó todo, y me gustaría que me ayudaras a preparar la próxima junta- apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de Arthur el cual se quedó un poco extrañado ante el comentario del otro.

-¿Porque me lo pides a mí?- su voz sonaba suave, pero al mismo tiempo firme. Ludwig retiró su mano del hombro de su compañero –Porque la próxima junta será en tu casa, y me gustaría que todo quede perfecto- fue lo único que expresó.

*fin del flash back*

-Bueno al menos no hubo los golpes que esperaba en la junta- sonrió para sí mismo recordando a América, provocando un sonrojo –Sé que no me escuchó, pero no se puso tan insoportable como siempre…. Y además…- empezó a tener un poco de calor, debido a que recordó su noche. Trató de calmarse –No es propio de mí… Esta es una de las mejores mentiras que he dicho- se aflojó un poco la corbata y se desabrochó la camisa con mucho cuidado, sintiendo su tersa mano en su pecho, su mente le traicionaba, creyendo que era la mano de su amante, gustó tanto de la sensación que empezó a tocarse. Primero en la clavícula, subiendo poco a poco a su cuello, pasando de la izquierda a la derecha, bajando un poco a su pecho, la camisa era un estorbo, decidiendo desabrocharla y abordó la labor de recorrer su torso con las yemas de los dedos, encajando un poco sus uñas en los costados, provocándose un dolor satisfactorio.

Su donger fue despertado, supo que era el momento de ir a su cama y continuar con los mimos, se levantó y entró al cuarto; desabrochó el cinturón, toma asiento en la cama y continuó tocándose, su mano bajó hasta el cierre – ¡ah!~~ Alfred…- Arthur ya no podía más, se desprendió de sus pantalones y empezó a palpar su excitación sobre sus interiores, saliendo a flote leves gemidos, imaginando que su pareja era quién le tocaba. La erección empezaba a ser dolorosa por los interiores de los cuales se despojó para seguir con la labor de autoestimularse, tomando su pene con ambas manos, dejando su mano izquierda en la base del miembro, mientras que con la derecha subía y bajaba a velocidad lenta y cuando llegaba al glande daba una ligera rotación. Poco a poco sube la velocidad y la presión –A…. Ame… rica ¡ah!... así- su respiración era rápida y su voz excitada. Pasados unos minutos el ojiverde estaba por acabar – ¡Sí!… ¡Así América!- cuando alcanzó el tan esperado clímax se dejó caer en la cama satisfecho. Entre su respiración entrecortada vagaba la idea de que con la otra nación era mejor que consigo mismo. -Será bueno salir un rato para despejarme… o si no esto se va a hacer una adicción- se levantó de la cama con rumbo al baño, 15 minutos después salió, solo con una toalla en la cintura, hurgando en su equipaje por algo de ropa –¿El traje azul estará bien?- sacudió su cabeza –no, no, no debo pasar desapercibido- escudriñó más adentro y encontró una camisa negra, una corbata roja, un pantalón de vestir del color que la camisa –Bien ahora solo falta el calzado…- colocó su mano en la barbilla con el rostro pensativo –Mejor pasemos a ¿qué abrigo llevaré?… creo que será la gabardina marrón… ¡listo! Llevaré botas a juego con la gabardina- se decía satisfecho.

Terminó de vestirse, se puso su mejor colonia y salió a apreciar la belleza de Praga, llegando al puente de San Carlos, se detuvo para admirar las estatuas y el río. –Esto me recuerda un poco a mi casa- expresó con agrado, de repente sonó su celular – ¿Diga?- al otro lado de la línea, América se escuchaba algo molesto –Oye Iggy, ¿te gustaría pasar el rato en mi cuarto?-

-¿América?, por qué me dices eso si ni sé dónde estás imbécil- dijo sonrojado, pero tratando de ser… el mismo. -Siempre insultándome, ¿no tienes otra cosa mejor que hacer?- en la voz del estadounidense se notaba un leve berrinche.

-Pues para tu información bloody git, estoy dando un paseo, no soy como tú, a mí sí me importa saber de otros lugares- respondió alterado. Alfred encontró la oportunidad perfecta para llevar a cabo su plan. -Bien te veo entonces en…- Guardó silencio por unos instantes, mira por la ventana la ciudad y vio que resaltaba un castillo –Eso sí que le va a gustar- pensó y procedió a hablar –Nos vemos en el castillo, por donde está un lago- dijo con un tono muy idiota y feliz, por decirlo. -Imbécil es el único castillo que hay, no necesito más referencia- gritó encolerizado el rubio -Bueno si como sea, te veo ahí en 15 minutos, no me hagas esperar- Alfred colgó el teléfono. -¡Maldito como si yo fuera el que siempre se atrasara!- le gritó al celular –En fin solo hago como 5 minutos en llegar ahí, buscaré algo de comida en el camino- Arthur empieza a caminar en dirección hacia el castillo.

En su habitación yacía el castaño el cual estaba preparando los artículos comprados en la sex-shop -Esto era lo que estaba esperando. Inglaterra tenemos mucho de qué hablar, y cuando digo mucho es que me tienes que decir como Francia sabe cosas que solo yo debería saber- su mirada era oscura y llena de lujuria. Tomó un abrigo y se dirigió al lugar de la cita con su homólogo.

Arthur había comprado unos bollos checos, mientras se dirigía al lugar de su cita, saboreaba lo que había comprado –mmm~~ esto está muy bueno- mira su panecillo.

Alfred caminaba lo más rápido junto con una maleta, esquivando todo a su paso –Si sigo así llegaré antes que Inglaterra… le tengo una gran sorpresa- Y al paso que sostuvo llegó antes que Arthur por 5 minutos de sobra, Alfred estaba siendo carcomido por la ansiedad –¡¿Cuánto más vas a tardar?- dijo nervioso

Pasando unos minutos Arthur había llegado, algo sorprendido debido a que su semejante llego antes que él. Por un momento en su cabeza llegó la idea de que esa noche no sería normal. -Guau… América… Llegas temprano- sus ojos mostraban sorpresa – ¿Te sientes bien?- se acercó a su compañero y le puso su mano en la frente, tratando de ver si tenía fiebre. -¿Qué es lo que haces Iggy?- le toma la muñeca a Arthur alejándolo de su frente -No me creo que hayas llegado temprano… TU NO ERES AMERICA- jaló su mano hacia sí, zafándose del agarre del estadounidense, y empezó a señalarlo como si un niño pequeño fuese – ¡TÚ ENGENDRO DE SATANÁS!…. ¿QUÉ LE HAZ HECHO A MI QUERIDO AMÉRICA?- el rubio estaba gritando casi al borde de la histeria. -¿Pero qué te pasa el día de hoy? … De seguro esas alucinaciones te llevaron a la demencia… Ya decía yo que estabas loco homie- Alfred sonó como un chicano, lo único que lo salvaba era su vestimenta, un traje azul marino, con camisa rosa, corbata azul con puntos rosas (Alfred siempre llevará algo que lo haga ver un niño) zapatos a tono del traje y un abrigo negro y sencillo, que si bien había rezado Inglaterra por que no llevara su cazadora de siempre, que según él decía que hasta liendres tendría, porque siempre le veía con la misma.

-¡WTF!... que vulgar te has vuelto- el ojiverde puso cara de asco

-Iggy no me hagas esas caras– trata de acercarse a Arthur –Demonios… Es peor que una mujer en ciertos aspectos- se decía en sus adentros. -Es tu culpa… - acentuando aún más la mueca de asco –es tu asquerosa forma de hablar inglés… si es que a eso le llamas inglés- le miró de reojo –yo nunca te enseñé esa asquerosa forma de hablar -

-¿Qué quieres que diga?…. Dear Arthur, I think you have gone a mad- trató de imitar a su novio cuando se comportaba de una forma refinada. -No te burles de mí- gritó quedando muy cerca del rostro de Alfred.

El estadounidense viendo que su pareja estaba muy cerca optó por besarle, de una forma pausada, pero mordiéndole ligeramente el labio, dejando a este sorprendido pero continuando el beso. Por falta de aire tuvieron que separarse, dejándolos conectados un delgado hilo de saliva. -Sabes que todavía te falta práctica- habló Arthur, quitando el pequeño hilo de saliva que los unía con la punta de la lengua. Alfred se limitó a hacer un puchero. Inglaterra se acercó al oído de su homólogo y en un tono grave y sensual le habló –Pero yo puedo enseñarte- al terminar, mordió el lóbulo de Alfred suavemente. Eso provocó que una corriente eléctrica recorriera el cuerpo, este no pudo contener un gemido, indicando al otro que le había gustado. El inglés caviló que esta vez iban a cambiar papeles, ya era hora de **hacer sentir** muy **bien a Alfred**, por lo que dejó sus instintos libres, cuando Inglaterra dejaba salir a su lado sexual…

*Flash Back*

-Te dije que eras un pervertido- habló Francia recostado boca abajo -No lo soy….- guardó silencio el inglés por unos segundos –Pero bien que te gustó- besó el cuello de su amante -Agradecería que te quitaras de encima mío, es hora de que hermano mayor te dé amor- trató de incorporarse, pero Arthur se lo impidió mordiendo en un punto entre el cuello y el hombro de su víctima, de tal manera que hizo gemir al otro de un dolor gustoso -El único que **va a dar amor** esta noche **seré yo** que te quede claro rana- Después de aquella noche Francis no se pudo levantar por una semana de la cama. Bien se dice que las mañas se aprenden, e Inglaterra agarró a la perfección las mañas del francés. Era un hecho que Inglaterra era un pervertido de closet o más bien que solo ciertas personas podías conocer sus dotes de buen amante.

*Fin del Flash Back*

-Anda sígueme- le susurró mientras lo atraía hacia sí. Alfred estaba embelesado, Arthur nunca se había comportado así con él. Se dirigió a las rejas del castillo, las abrió como si nada e invito a Alfred a entrar, el otro lo siguió algo sorprendido. El ojiverde solo le miró de reojo y siguió su paso a la entrada del castillo, América fue tirado para entrar en el recinto. -Iggy, esto está mal- se notaba una falsa preocupación, el mayor cerró la puerta y acorraló en la pared a su compañero, prosiguió a besarle con salvajismo, cosa que le encantó a ambos, más al menor, que dejándose llevar por ese beso tiró un pequeño portafolio lleno con lo que había comprado; empezó a ocupar ambas manos para acariciar a su amante.

Arthur se separó curioso – ¿Qué traes ahí? – Se agacha para recogerlo, pero su brazo es tomado por América -No es nada- lo sujetó con más fuerza. Arthur se percató de la mentira y se hizo el inocente, volviendo a subir, cuando América bajó la guardia, Inglaterra cogió el portafolio y salió corriendo por uno de los pasillos del castillo. Cuando tuvo una distancia segura, abrió el maletín y lejos de asombrarse, sonrió maliciosamente –Con que querías utilizar esto en mi América… mala… muy mala idea- cerró el maletín; y empezó a tramar su plan de atraer a Alfred, para hacerlo **probar sus juguetes**. Pasados 20 minutos desde que Arthur se le escapó de las manos, América no dejaba de maldecir su descuido, o como el diría la malvada distracción de su cejón, a lo lejos vislumbró un pequeño bulto, fue corriendo hacia él y notó que era el pantalón del mayor, se puso rojo ante esto, vislumbró más adelante otro bulto que sospechó y era otra prenda. Así llegó a una puerta que estaba entre abierta, tragó saliva y procedió a entrar. -¿Iggy?- asomó la cabeza mirando a todos lados, hasta que sus ojos toparon con un Inglaterra desnudo boca abajo, el cual empezó a gatear hacia el joven castaño

Inglaterra –Pero ¿qué DEMONIOS HAZ HECHO CONMIGO?- sonrojado y furioso

Myobi –Mmm ¿sacar tu verdadero lado? - le da un codazo mientras le guiña el ojo

Iggy –Pero yo no soy así- desvía el rostro

Myobi –Claro que sí eres un pervertido de closet, además he visto que llevas a las reuniones revistas… coocoferóticascofcof-

Iggy *se le suben los colores por completo*

América –Hello bitches, the hero is here-

Iggy y Yo -Cállate bloody git- lo golpean –Tú tienes la culpa de TODO-


End file.
